Mabill Mini One-Shots
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots about the Mabill pairing. Each one is word based. All requests are open. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Yes, these will be on Deviant Art too.
1. Chapter 1

**Solving-Human Bill**

If Bill was honest with himself, he would admit that he was absolutely confused. One moment, his girlfriend was all snuggling and loving and the next, she was eating his ear off for making a joke about eating Waddles. He could tell Dipper was amused by the way he was getting scolded by his twin sister, Bill's girlfriend. She didn't even listen to Bill when he tried to talk to her. Eventually Mabel began to throw things at her demon boyfriend.

'If I don't find a way to calm her soon, she's going to have Ford blast me to another dimension… again,' Bill thought to himself. He needed a way to solve this quickly. The dream demon began to think of ways to fix the problem while dodging everything his Shooting Star was throwing at him. Somehow the female brunette found a frying pan in her attic room and was about to throw it at him too but was stopped by Bill's lips on her's. Dipper groaned and got up off his bed before leaving, giving the couple some privacy. Mabel began to relax and kiss back as the demon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Bill raised one hand to her head to play with her hair. He then broke away, remembering that she still needed to breath. Mabel rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. The dream demon placed a kiss on top of her head and held her closer to him.

"You are forgiven," Mabel said in a gross, love sick kind of way. Bill chuckled at his girlfriend as he pushed some off her loose hair behind her ear.

"Solving problems is one of my specialties," Bill said egotistically, making Mabel laugh.

"I thought you were always the one causing the problem," Mabel quized.

"Which makes me the best problem solver," Bill scoffed. Dipper then came back into the room and plopped on his bed with a sad sigh. Mabel lifted her head to look at her twin.

"What's wrong, brobro?" The female asked.

"I was hoping you'd end up hurting Bill since he decided to joke with you while you are on your period," Dipper said before sighing again.

 **Jealous-Triangle Bill**

Bill had noticed that Mabel and Mermando have been spending more and more time together. He did not like it at all. He told Dipper about this but all the brunette did was laugh at the dream demon. Despite Dipper saying that Mabel isn't going to leave him for the merman, Bill still felt upset about Mabel spending all her time with the aquatic creature and not with her demon boyfriend. What Bill didn't know was that Mermando, at Mabel's request, had agreed to teach Mabel some spanish so she could try to impress Bill. Dipper, of course, knew because she wanted to make sure it was a good idea. Mabel knew Bill didn't like her spending so much time with her married friend but she was sure it would be worth it when she said a certain phrase to her demon boyfriend. After two months of learning spanish, Mermando told her he would be gone for a week in order to make sure his kingdom was still save and to make sure his wife didn't worry too much. Bill was sitting on Mabel's bed, waiting for her to return. Mabel soon skipped into the attic room while she hummed.

"Where have you been?!" Bill asked with bitterness. Mabel raised an eyebrow at his attitude.

"I just got back from the lake where I met up with Mermando," Mabel explained. Bill simply scoffed at her when she mentioned the man fish.

"Of course you were. It's not like your boyfriend wants to spend any time with you or anything!" Mabel realized that she could probably switch languages without him realizing it for a little bit.

"Calmarse, Bill . Mermando va a estar fuera durante una semana para que podamos pasar toda una semana juntos. (Calm down, Bill. Mermando is going to be away for a week so we can spend an entire week together.)" Mabel said in almost perfect spanish.

"And what about when he comes back? Are you just going to jump to him and leave me behind again?" Bill asked as he turned away from her.

"Nunca te izquierda y nunca lo haré . (I never left you and I never will.)" Mabel defended. Bill still didn't realized she was speaking to him in spanish.

"How are you so sure about that?" Bill asked. "For two MONTHS you've spent more time with fish boy than me! Aren't I entitled to at least some of your time?!"

"Sí. Ahora va a calmarse ? Usted está siendo ajeno a algo que he estado tratando de mostrarle. Es la razón por la que he pasado tanto tiempo con Mermando. (Yes. Now will you calm down? You are being oblivious to something I've been trying to show you. It's the reason I've been spending so much time with Mermando.)" Mabel said, starting to get bored with him not noticing. Bill turned back to her and looked her up and down. He didn't get it at all. Mabel rolled her eyes and enunciated for him. "Piense con cuidado acerca de qué y cómo estoy hablando. Se tarda mucho para que se den cuenta. (Think carefully about what and how I'm talking. It is taking forever for you to notice.)" Bill's eye widened in realization.

"You're… you're not even messing up the words," Bill said while he was still in shock, making Mabel giggle.

"¡Finalmente! (Finally!)" Mabel shouts before switching back to english. "Mermando has been teaching me so I could impress you. That's why I was spending so much time with him." Bill now felt guilty for thinking she would leave him and flopped on her bed, making her giggle again. The female twin walked over to the bed with a smile and picked him up in a hug before flopping down with her back on her bed.

"I feel ridiculous now," Bill grumbled, making her laugh at him.

"Demonio tonta. Usted debe saber que siempre te y sólo te amaré. (Silly demon. You should know that I will always love you and only you.)" Mabel said as she hugged him tighter to her. He hugged her back just as tight.

"Te amo demasiado , mi Estrella Fugaz. (I love you too, my Shooting Star.)" Bill said right before Dipper came in. He looked at the strange couple for a minute.

"Did you finally tell him?" Dipper asked his twin and she nodded 'yes'. "Good. Now I can stop hearing about how jealous he is of Mermando everyday." Dipper laid down on his bed and began reading one of the journals. Bill glared at him but didn't move away from his girlfriend.

"Voy a darle una buena pesadilla cuando se va a dormir. (I'll give him a good nightmare when he goes to sleep.)" Bill grumbled, making Mabel laugh loud enough for her twin to look at her.

"What did he just say?" Dipper asked. Bill was about to answer but Mabel interrupted him.

"Just that you should be careful what you say," Mabel said as she tried to hold back another wave of laughter.

 **Visible-Human Bill**

Mabel was walking through the mall with Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica. She knew Bill was there too but he never made himself visible when she is with anyone, except Dipper of course. Bill liked rubbing it in her brother's face that he is with her and 'no one is allowed to have her'. Mabel found it quite cute when he was a little possessive of her. And today was a great example of that possessiveness.

"So when do we get to meet this boyfriend of yours?" Pacifica asked. Mabel chuckled nervously and looked around at her friends.

"That is entirely up to him," she said. "You've met him before but he has changed a lot since then." Mabel and the girls found a table to rest and eat at when a guy around their age, 20 years old, sauntered over to their table. His full attention was on Mabel.

"On a scale of one to ten: you are a nine and I'm the one you need," he said. Mabel rolled her eyes, not attracted to him at all, but he continued with the pick up lines. "Kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist, right?" Bill was watching this as he continued to flirt with his girlfriend. Although he would be lying if he didn't say that he was happy that his Shooting Star didn't flirt back. "I think you're suffering from a lack of vitamin me." This flirtatious guy was getting very irritated because Mabel wasn't falling all over him like other girls usually would. So he decided to 'pull out the big guns'. "You remind me of my pinky toe. You're small, cute, and I'm probably going to bang you on my coffee table later tonight." Mabel was repulsed by what he had just said, the other females at the table were shocked, and Bill was furious. Within seconds, Bill made himself visible and punched the guy in the face. When the guy looked at the demon, he sneered. Bill's look of hatred was a hundred times more powerful than whatever look that human male could give him. Bill then turned to Mabel, who was smiling at him, and he pulled her to her feet only to dip her and kiss her, making Mabel smile into the kiss, showing everyone that she was his. The demon stood her up right before finally breaking the kiss. The guy had walked away long ago and the girls were still staring at the couple.

"Hey, girls! This is my boyfriend!" Mabel said excitely.

"Hey there," Bill said with a wave. Candy was the first to figure out who he is.

"Bill?" Candy asked. This was going to be a long explanation.

 **Solving- The first thing I thought of was Mabel on her period. I don't even know why.**

 **Jealous- I just wanted Bill to be jealous of Mermando since it was the fish man who had Mabel's first kiss.**

 **Vision- I literally had to look up pick up lines. I was going to have the dinosaur one be what sets Bill off but then I found the other one and I was repulsed by it. So I used it.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I will try to keep this one updated every once in awhile. I will also be posting my new Mabill story once I've actually typed it. Please review and let me know what you think of this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO PEEPS! I'm back with a second chapter. For those of you waiting for the 'To Love a Beast' story, I am almost done typing the first chapter so it will be up within a week-ish. My thanks to everyone who reviewed to the Mini one-shot! I am completely open to requests if anyone would like to request anything.**

 **Guest- I will get started on the Stan and Ford joking with Bill in the next chapter. However, I do have the rest of your requests within this chapter.**

 **Tosuka- I agree, there needs to be more inner Mabill love!**

 **Hello- All the faults in the Spanish I write should be blamed on Google. I haven't taken Spanish in two years.**

 **Now enjoy the chapters!**

* * *

 **Sweaters-Triangle Bill**

Mabel had decided to knit sweaters for all of her friends and family. She was just currently waiting on a few to show up so they could pick up their sweaters. Bill was sitting on Mabel's lap, knitting yet another sweater, this one being yellow, when there was a knock on the door. Mabel hopped up, while placing her knitting and Bill to the side, to see who was at the door. Of course the first person to show up just happened to be Gideon Gleeful. Mabel rolled her eyes before racing upstairs to grab the white haired boy's sweater. His sweater was a light blue and had his zodiac symbol on it.

"How 'bout we take a boat on the lake, ma Marshmella? Just like we used to do," Gideon said in a 'flirty' voice. Bill frowned at Gideon's question and was about to float over to answer for Mabel but his girlfriend beat him to it..

"No," Mabel answered. "I already have a boyfriend." The female twin then slammed the door closed. She returned to her spot on the floor and was about to put Bill back on her lap again when there was another knock on the door. She got up again and opened the door. There stood all of the gnomes. Mabel waves and greeted them before running up to her room again to grab the sweaters for the gnomes, which was in a giant tub so none of the tiny sweaters would get lost. Bill floated up from his spot and towards the gnomes, now a bit irritated about not being able to sit with Mabel because of all the interruptions. Mabel soon returned and tipped the tub over so all the gnomes could get their own sweater. At the same time, she noticed Bill's irritated look and giggled a little. Jeff, the gnome leader, hopped on top of the tub so he could easily be seen.

"You know, Mabel, we still have the gnome queen spot open if you've changed your mind at all," Jeff offered the young woman.

"Thanks but I have a jealous boyfriend to take care of," Mabel replied.

"I'm not jealous!" Bill protests. "I could easily tear them apart molecule by molecule." Mabel shook her head and chuckled at him. The female twin brought the tub back in when all the gnomes were done grabbing their sweaters. She then ran upstairs to grab the remaining sweaters. Bill was about to float back to his spot on the floor to wait for Mabel when there was, yet again, a knock on the door. Bill flickered red for a brief moment before turning back to the door and opening it. There stood the boy band Sev'ral Timez. The dream demon was about to shoo them away when Mabel came down and greeted the group of boys before handing them their sweaters, which were all white with the exception of the black musical notes and rests that were on them.

"How have you guys been holding up?" Mabel asked the boy band.

"Mabel, dog, we are happy and as free as can be thanks to you," one of the blond singers said. They chatted for a bit more before they left. Mabel and Bill, who was still annoyed, returned to the living room. Mabel once again sat on the floor, knitting in hand, while Bill sat in her lap comfortably. They were able to watch a few shows, Mabel even got most of her sweater done, before there was another knock on the door. Bill turned red and refused to get off of Mabel.

"Come on, Bill," Mabel said, trying to get the demon off.

"No."

"It's one last sweater and then I'm your's for the rest of the night," Mabel reasoned.

"Can we lock ourselves in your room?" Bill asked, starting to turn back to his original color. Mabel giggled before kissing the side of his 'head'.

"Sure thing," Mabel said. Bill floated off of her and the brunette grabbed the last sweater and walked to the door. There stood Gabe, the puppet master. "Hey Gabe!" Mabel greeted.

"Hey Mabel. Have you made anymore puppet shows?" Gabe asked. Hearing the word puppet, Bill came floating over.

"Puppets are always fun," Bill said.

"Not that kind of puppets, Bill," Mabel scolded as she handed Gabe the black sweater that had a purple book puppet on the front. They said their goodbyes and Mabel closed the door. She grabbed her knitting before racing Bill upstairs. Dipper later complained when he wanted to go to bed but found the door locked.

 **Video games-Triangle Bill**

"I hate you." That was all Mabel said when she saw the results on the TV screen.

"No you don't," Bill replied to her. The dream demon and the female twin were sitting on her bed, playing video games. The wanted to get as much fun in as possible before school started tomorrow. Which was a mistake since Mabel was a sore loser.

"Yes I do," Mabel called back. Her hands were resting on her hips as she glared at the TV.

"It's just a game, Shooting Star."

"It _was_ my high score."

"You can make a new one," Bill reasoned.

"With _THAT_ kind of high score to beat?" Mabel scoffed. "Not a chance!" She shouts. Thankfully, the only ones currently in the house were the Mystery Twins and Bill. Mabel's parents were on a double date with another couple.

"But that shouldn't make you hate me."

"Too bad," Mabel answered. "I still hate you." Bill could see his girlfriend's internal struggle to stay mad at him and her smirked, knowing he was winning.

"No you don't," he says with a chuckle. "You still love me!" Mabel finally broke and flopped onto her back.

"I'll never say that out loud," Mabel mumbles while crossing her arms over her chest. In that moment, Dipper came into his sister's room after hearing the shouting from earlier.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked. He saw the controller in Bill's hand and Mabel pouting on her bed. "You beat her high score, didn't you?" Mabel answered for Bill by pointing to the TV. Dipper looked at the screen and saw how high the score was. "Are you sure he didn't cheat?"

"Pine Tree!" Bill gasped. " I am offended that you would think I would cheat on a primitive gaming device." The Mystery twins just gave him a disbelieving look. "Fine then," Bill said as he crossed his arms over his 'chest'.

 **One-Triangle Bill**

If there is a beginning, there is an end. When there is dark, there is light. Where there is life, death will follow. That is the way of life. Now is no different. Bill had stayed by Mabel's side through thick and thin over the many years. Now, after so many adventures, Mabel had finally grown old and tired. She was having troubles breathing now a days and she was living in an elderly home. Bill still stayed by her side. The old woman was within her final minutes. She could feel it and Bill could see it. No longer able to see her suffer, Bill floated in front of the old woman.

"Let's go on an adventure, Shooting Star," Bill said. Mabel chuckled at him.

"My bones won't be able to hold me up anymore, ya big nacho," Mabel rasped out.

"Perhaps that's true but remember, I am a demon. I can do many things," Bill reasoned. "I can connect you to my life force and make the pain go away." Mabel thought about this so a few moments. "We could stay together for as long as you'd like. What do you say, Shooting Star?" Bill held his hand out, now covered in blue flame. "One last adventure?" A smile began to form on the old woman's face before she grabbed the demon's hand.

"It's a deal," she rasped out. In that moment, Bill pulled her spirit out of her body. Although her body showed that of an aged woman, her spirit was that of a twenty year old woman. Bill then opened a portal to the mindscape and pulled her through. For many eons after that, Bill and Mabel would go on many adventures, see many things, and meet reincarnated versions of old loved ones. The adventures never ended for them. Even though her body was long gone, Mabel could not be more happy than she is with her dream demon.

 **Sweaters: Request from a Guest. I hope you liked it.**

 **Video Games: This was based off of my picture 'I Hate You' which is posted on Tumblr and Deviant Art.**

 **One: This is another mini that is based off of a picture I posted on Deviant Art. It is dedicated to my grandmother that just pasted away a week ago.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here is another update! So, I think I forgot to mention somethings before hand. The twin will be between 18-30 years old. Another thing is that I will only put three minis into one chapter so that I can update faster for everyone.**

 **Mylittlesonamy123- She was awesome. Did you mean Turtle-Kittens as two separate words or one word?**

 **Guest- No problem! Also, I've never read or written Monster or Reverse Falls but I will do my best to write your request.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Joking-Triangle Bill**

It's been six years since weirdmageddon and three weeks since Mabel crashed into Bill's statue, releasing him. When the other's found out about this, both Ford and Dipper locked themselves in the lab to figure out a way to contain Bill. They were able to build a wristband that dampens the powers of whoever wears it. They had to trick Bill by almost making a deal with him. As revenge for dampening his powers, Bill would stay in the Mystery Shack and constantly annoy the residents. Well… all of them except one. He, for the most part, would leave Mabel alone unless she wanted his attention. For example, when the female brunette wanted to cook or knit, Bill was always by her side. When the family wanted to relax in front of the TV and would ignore Bill, the demon would sit on Mabel's lap and watch the TV with the rest of them. In the first two weeks, no one noticed. In the third week, the men of the house did.

Dipper was the first to notice. Stan had been joking around with Ford in order to annoy Bill. Basically, they were saying triangle puns all day. Bill finally got tired of it and was about to go crazy on them, Dipper could see the demon starting to turn red, when Mabel ran passed her twin and grunkles and ran right in front of Bill, who calmed himself immediately when he saw her. The female twin then invited the demon to go baking with her and he immediately agreed. Dipper followed the demon and his sister to the kitchen to keep an eye on them. He noticed that Bill would stare at Mabel when she wasn't looking and even seemed to have fun making a mess with her. Dipper thought that Bill might be developing feelings for his sister but decided it was just his imagination and kept it to himself.

The second to notice was Ford. Dipper had somehow convinced Mabel to do her summer homework early before he went off on a date with Pacifica. Stan and Soos were manning the shop and tours and Ford was working on weapons that could protect the family so they couldn't help Mabel with her work. It was almost dinner time when Ford finally came out of his lab. He made his way to the table to see if Mabel still needed help. What he saw surprised him. There she was, working on homework still, with Bill hovering over her shoulder, helping her. He never saw Bill willingly help someone without something in return. The old scientist continued to watch until Mabel finished. Then he followed the pair to the living room where Mabel turned the TV on and sat on the floor with Bill on her lap and Waddles right next to them. Ford noticed how calm and relaxed Bill was on Mabel's lap and the thought of Bill having feelings for Mabel popped in his head. Dipper then walked into the house and Ford pulled him to the side to talk.

"Have you noticed that Bill seems awfully friendly with your sister? To the point that it seems like he might like her a lot more than a friend," Ford asked the young genius. Dipper just stared at his Great Uncle for a moment before answering.

"I thought is was just me," Dipper said. They then agreed to bring it up with Stan in the morning.

Stan was the last to notice, of course. His brother and apprentice brought the idea of Bill falling for Mabel that very morning, but he simply shrugged it off as nothing. However, he did start looking more carefully at Bill's emotions with everyone for the rest of the day and came to the same conclusion by dinner time. Mabel was spending the night at Candy's place with Grenda, which left the house to the men and demon. Stan had an idea pop into his head and relayed the idea to both of the scientist and they agreed, but Dipper refused to participate. The three men cornered the triangle the moment Mabel was out of site and each one wore a sickly sweet smile. Stan was the first to start talking.

"You have two options, Cipher," Stan said, a bit of growl in his voice.

"You can either work for us or get out of the shack," Ford finished. Bill's eye widened.

"There is also the option of marrying Mabel," Stan said, turning to the other two slightly. That was when Bill turned slightly pink, making the two men grin wider if it were possible.

"I think we should forget the first two and just go with that last one," Stan said. Bill was completely pink at this point. Dipper, who was watching the whole thing, couldn't keep it up any longer and burst into a fit of laughter. Ford began laughing too and Stan punched the triangle in the arm. "Relax, Cipher. We're just joking."

"What's even more funny is that he didn't even protest when you said he had to marry Mabel," Dipper said, still laughing.

"That just proves that he has a crush on Mabel," Ford explained. Bill was still a bright pink with embarrassment as the men left him. In his head, Bill never really thought he had any feelings more than friendship towards Mabel but now that the others pointed it out, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was frozen in his pink state for three days, debating whether he should act on his feelings or not. Mabel, along with the men, started to get worried about the triangular dream demon. When he finally recovered, he acted as though nothing changed. He still didn't know if he wanted to act upon his feelings so he decided to wait and see if Mabel shared his feelings before he made a decision.

 **Marshmallow-Human Bill**

Bill had just gotten back to the Mystery Shack from a long day of tormenting others and making deals. The Pines didn't approve of his 'job' but were glad he stopped messing with Gravity Falls. Bill made it to the room in the attic and flopped on Mabel's bed. Said woman was sitting at the head of her bed, putting her scrapbook together and eating marshmallows, the size of a baseball each, from a big bag. Bill heaved a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked, not even looking up from her book. Bill turned on his side so he was facing his girlfriend. They didn't really have to worry about anyone running into the room because both of her Grunkles would call up to her from the bottom of the stairs and Dipper practically lived in the lab now.

"The other people in the world aren't as much fun as the people from Gravity Falls," Bill said before he started going on a rant about all the differences. Mabel finally looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. She placed the book off to the side, grabbed an uneaten marshmallow, and slowly scooted closer to her dream demon boyfriend so he wouldn't realize what she was up to. Bill was stopped in the middle of his ranting by something sweet and fluffy being shoved into his mouth. He looked over at a smiling Mabel, whole was trying to hold back her giggle, before swallowing the fluff of sugar. In a quick flash, Bill pulled his girlfriend to his chest, making her squeak from surprise, and held her there. "You know," Bill said as he summoned one of her marshmallows from her bag. "It isn't very nice to interrupt someone when they're talking." Mabel was about to protest when Bill used her and shoved a marshmallow into her mouth. Mabel giggled again after she swallowed the white sugar ball.

"You need to stop looking at the negative side of things and start looking on the sweeter side," Mabel said as she sat up a little. She noticed Bill staring at her in a loving way. "What?" Mabel asked after a while of Bill staring at her.

"You told me to look at the sweeter side of life, so I am," Bill said as he caressed Mabel's reddening cheeks. She pulled him into a kiss right before Stan called them for dinner.

 **Flying-Human Bill**

The Mystery Twins were once again hunting for the supernatural in the woods of Gravity Falls. At least, they were before one of those monsters started chasing them. They managed to split up and confuse the creature in the fog that had set in for the day. Dipper easily made it back to the shack but Mabel got lost in the fog and because of this, the monster targeted her. The female twin continued to run through the fog, not noticing that she was running towards the cliffs. She was about to run right off the cliffs but stopped herself right at the edge. Mabel could hear the monster getting closer and closer. Then a crazy thought occurred to her.

And that thought was backed up by a familiar voice in her head that she trusts.

So she listened to the voice.

She jumped off the cliff.

She fell.

She screamed.

Someone came up behind her and grabbed her hands, slowing her fall to a stop and slowly standing her up as if she was walking on air. Mabel turned her head to see who her hero was and saw Bill behind her, holding her hands. A huge smile began to spread across her lips.

"Need a lift, Shooting Star?" Bill asked, moving one of his hands to her waist, and she nodded, still smiling. Suddenly, to break the cheery mood, a roar could be heard from the edge of the cliff. "Right," Bill said. "We'll catch up when we get back to the shack." With that, they flew away from the cliffs, over the trees, and around the town. Bill held her close so she wouldn't fall and Mabel snuggled in close to him. They made it to the Mystery Shack and saw Dipper pacing the front porch. Bill landed them on the roof of the shack so they could surprise Dipper after having a few minutes alone.

"I thought you were on a business trip," Mabel said when she landed.

"I was able to finish up early," Bill explained. Mabel cheered and tackled Bill into a hug.

"Mabel?!" Dipper shouts up to the roof after hearing someone up there.

"How about we ditch Pine Tree for a bit and fly around town a few times," Bill whispered to Mabel. She giggled and agreed. They stood up once more, Bill placing an arm around her waist once again, and took off onto the air.

"Bill?!" Dipper called when he saw the pair flying. "YOU BETTER BRING HER BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME CIPHER?!" The couple just laughed and him and didn't return until dinner time. They both got a scolding from Dipper.

 **Joking- Ford and Stan joking around with Bill. This is the other request from Guest. Hopefully I interpreted it right.**

 **Marshmallow- Request from Mylittlesonamy123. I was originally going to go with s'mores but changed my mind. Hopefully you like it.**

 **Flying- Another request from Mylittlesonamy123. I hope you enjoy. I was having a bit of trouble thinking up this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back!**

 **Mylittlesonamy123- It's all right. I should have figured it out. I do the same thing when I get really happy or very bored.**

 **KLD kitkat- I don't really see Bill possessing Mabel as a Mabill moment but maybe I can make it into one. Your truth or dare request will be in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the minis!**

 **Monster-Human Bill**

Bill was running through the woods, hot on Dipper and Mabel's trail, with a plastic bow in his hands. Mermaid Mabel road on her deer brother's back (pun intended) farther ahead from their pursuer. They have been playing this cat and mouse game all day. Sometimes Dipper would get caught while other times it was Mabel. Rarely do the twins ever catch their hunter but there have been times when that has happened. Dipper was currently trying to get Mabel to a river so that he could hide more easily. It took them an hour but they finally made it to a large enough for Mabel to swim in. He slowed to a stop and Mabel jumped for the river…

Right when Bill caught up to them.

Bill pulled the string back and fired.

Mabel was hit in the stomach while still in mid air and she screamed in surprise before crashing into the water.

"MABEL!" Dipper cried. Mabel popped her head up from the water.

"Bleh! Blood… BLOOD… blood…" Mabel said this dramatically while throwing red glitter into the air. The boys weren't sure where she even got the glitter. "And death!" She then splashed back into the water, spraying Dipper and Bill in the process. Bill came closer to the river and knelt beside the edge.

"Okay," Bill said as Mabel came over to the edge. "Now you're just milking it." Mabel just giggled at him before pecking his nose. Dipper came over as well and sat beside them.

"Those Nerf hunts are tiring," Dipper said, almost falling asleep. Then he fell fully to the ground, instantly asleep.

 **Baby-Human Bill**

It was prom. It was supposed to be a night with her brother and friends. It didn't turn out that way at all. It all started the week of prom. Dipper had asked his twin if he could ask Pacifica to prom and go with her instead. Mabel was fine with it since she still had her friends that she could go with. Then, one by one, all of her friends found dates and went into different directions when they got to prom. Mabel tried to be happy about it, her friends and brother are happy after all, but she did feel left out. So she went off to find one of her friends. When she did, Mabel ran up to her and her date to dance. At first, her friend,whose name was Poppy, was fine with it. Then she noticed her date was staring at Mabel in an inappropriate way and got mad. Poppy decided to get Mabel out of the way. She 'accidentally' bumped into Mabel, throwing off their groove.

"Sorry Mabes, honey," Poppy said in a fake sweet voice. "You look tired. Why don't you go drink some punch and sit for a bit." Mabel knew she was just trying to get rid of her. Poppy was always aware of her surroundings and never bumped into anyone. Mabel hid her sadness very well and left to look for another friend. All of her friends ended up either ignoring her or shooing her away. She went to the snack bar, grabbed a cup, and poured herself a glass of punch. She then made her way to a table and sat down while pulling up her phone so she could read Dirty Dancing fanfictions. Without taking her eyes off the screen, Mabel grabbed her glass and was about to bring it to her mouth when someone took the drink out of her hand.

"Hey!" The female twin protested before looking at the thief. She instantly started smiling at the demon who snuck his way into prom but that smile faltered when she saw the stern look on his face. "What's wrong Bill?" Mabel asked.

"As much as I would love to see what you're like when you're drunk, I'm pretty sure you humans aren't allowed to have alcohol until you turn twenty-one," Bill said before sitting next to her and placing the drink far away from her. She gave him a curious look, not sure what he was talking about. He took notice and answered her silent question. "Someone spiked the punch." Mabel's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah. So what are you doing here all alone?" Bill asked. "I thought you said you were going to dance the night away with your friends."

"I was," Mabel said with a shrug. "Then they all got dates and ignored me." Mabel looked down at her phone and began reading again. Bill saw what she was reading and an idea popped into his head before he stood up. He stood in front of Mabel and held a hand out to her. His girlfriend looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, curious as to what mischief he was about to pull her into.

"Nobody puts Baby in the corner," Bill said, a smile slowly forming on his lips. Mabel got her spark back and took his hand with a smile. He pulled her onto the dance floor, in the middle of everyone, and they danced the night away.

 **Proposal-Human Bill**

Bill had to wait and work for years to gain the trust of Dipper, Stan, and Ford but he eventually got them to trust him enough to ask them a question. The trio debated about it for a while but when it came to Mabel's happiness, they knew Bill would be fine. Dipper had also pointed out that if Bill was true about his feelings, he would protect Mabel from any harm that may come to her. Dipper helped Bill plan everything.

Mabel had noticed that the boys have been acting weird lately but didn't question it because she was getting ready for her date with Bill. He had told her that this date would be special and to dress as such. She decided to wear a yellow and blue sundress with black flats. She curled her hair before placing a yellow headband on top of her hair. When she deemed herself as ready she raced down the stairs and onto the front porch where Bill waited for her. From there, Bill took her to a nearby carnival and spent most of the day there, sometimes bickering about what ride they should go on next. When it was close to dinner time, Bill took his girlfriend for a moonlit stroll around the woods. While there, they 'found' a picnic set up with all of Mabel's favorite foods and sat down to eat.

"Mabel?" Bill started after finished eating. She hummed as a form for him to continue. "You know that I will care for you no matter what comes our way. You mean the multiverse to me. Yet, you have no idea how much I love you, how much you make me smile, how much I love talking to you, or how much I wish you were mine for all eternity. You have the ability to make me smile like an idiot, whether you are physically right next to me or not, and those who see that smile think I look crazier because they don't see me as the type to think of a human at random like this. There are demons out there that are completely against interspecies marriage and will do anything to keep us apart. Of course many of those demons are scared of me. I'm not going to say it'll be smooth sailing. Far from it, actually. I mean, there are some REALLY hard headed ones out there that will stop at nothing to-"

"Bill, you're rambling again," Mabel interrupted. Bill shifted so that he was kneeling right in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Right. To the point I'm trying to make. I want this. I want you. I want to be with you no matter what. You are my everything. I am in love with you. I CHOSE to be your friend, give or take a few beatings from your grunkles, but falling in love with you was out of my control. You're my only choice because no one else makes me happy like you. Being in love seemed to be such an exaggeration but ever since I fell for you, I know exactly what it means because I would do all those exaggerated things for you. There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. When we aren't around each other I feel like a piece of me is missing and when we are around each other I can't get enough of you. You bring me more happiness by simply just being by my side than anything else ever has. Sure we bicker sometimes but this relationship is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Nobody is perfect but you are the definition of perfect to me. You mean so much to me that the thought of losing you makes me feel sick. You've consumed me and you're everything I could ever need or want. That is why I love you. Falling in love is like jumping off a really tall building and not being able to fly or hover; your head tells you 'Idiot you're going to die' but your heart tells you 'Don't worry, you can fly'. Everyone is someone's dream, and you were and are mine, if I ever have any dreams. I want you today, tomorrow, next week and for the rest of my life. If I could change you, the ONLY thing I would change is your last name to Cipher. I will give you my heart," Bill puts his hand in his chest and pulls it out to show Mabel before quickly putting it back, "and promise to love you with all that it is and I'll promise to be there whenever you need me. I know you love me because you put up with me even when I'm really crazy and violent. And a moment in your arms became the reason why you alone are my light, my wish, my shooting star. Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. I care for you too much to leave your side. Come what may, whether it be racist demons or judgemental humans, I will love you until my dying breath." Mabel stared at him wide eyed. Never had she heard him be all sappy, but she loved it. Her silence, though, was starting to scare him. He was about to pull back and apologize for the rant when she pulled him into a kiss. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. "Marry me?" Bill asked in a breathy voice after their kiss.

"YES!" Mabel squealed as she tackled him.

 **Monster- Request from Guest. I hope I did okay. I've never written a Monster Falls AU before.**

 **Baby- I was thinking about the movie Dirty Dancing the other day and this is what came out of it.**

 **Proposal- Request from time2dancecpj. I am not good when it comes to love speeches so I went to one of my written love scenes that used a lot of love quotes. Then I changed a few things so that it seems a little more Bill-like-ish. I hope you like it.**


End file.
